


Psycho

by redcherrylilly



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, day6 meets criminal minds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcherrylilly/pseuds/redcherrylilly
Summary: There's a serial killer targeting men in the Seoul Metropolitan area and it's up to Younghyun and his squad to catch them.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Original Character(s), Kang Younghyun | Young K/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Psycho

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching way too much Criminal Minds since quarantine began and who else to star as my main character but Younghyun?

“Get some rest Younghyun,” Sungjin says as he stops by his desk. There’s files scattered everywhere, pictures of blood and body parts covering one another. 

They’ve been working at the case for weeks and they still haven’t gotten any further leads. If anything, the unsub is getting better at covering their tracks and the kills are clean. There’s never a thing left behind. 

“I just need to look a little further-”

“Younghyun-ah,” Sungjin says again, this time in a firmer tone. “You need to get some rest. You’re not going to solve this case with no sleep and eye bags. I need you good to go in case of an emergency.” 

Sungjin is right, Younghyun thinks to himself as he glances over his files one more time. There’s a list of suspects to his left but he just can’t seem to connect the victims to one another. He won’t be able to either if he’s drooling onto them by the time morning comes so he decides to leave his mess and follow after Sungjin. 

“You need to get your head off this case. When’s the last time you went out,” Sungjin says, there’s a beep as he sets his hand down at his side. The L button on the wall of the elevator now lights up as their next destination and Younghyun feels like it’s staring him in the face. 

He’s taking a major L right now. There are several men dead within the last four months, all found in their homes and on top of that, Younghyun has been so into the case he hasn’t gotten laid since. Sungjin is right, he does need to get his head off the case. 

“Look,” Sungjin says after Younghyun doesn’t respond, “Why don’t you take tomorrow off? You’ve been working up and down on this case and maybe a clear mind will change your perspective.”

It’s with a sigh that Younghyun nods. Younghyun can’t stop anything right now and if anything, thinking about that just makes it worse. 

-

Younghyun wakes up in the middle of the afternoon with the sun on his face. Squinting his eyes, he blindly searches for his phone before seeing it flash 1:43. He almost panics about the time until he sees the little text bubble under the time. 

Sungjin: I don’t want to see you in here until tomorrow. Wonpil and I have this handled. 

With a crinkle of his nose, he sets his phone back down and closes his eyes. 

Well, might as well get another nap in. 

-

When Younghyun wakes up again, it’s 30 minutes later and he can feel his tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth. 

“Gross,” he murmurs to himself as he drags himself out of bed. His body is aching in ways he didn’t know they could ache before and it’s probably all the work finally seeping into his bones. He finally has the time to actually feel how tired he is and he isn’t sure he’s enjoying it. 

After he’s finished washing up he sits down at his kitchen table. It’s nothing more than a small black table that can barely seat two but considering Younghyun lives alone, it’s enough for him. On the table he’s already spread out files about the case. 

While he had left most of the files back at his desk at the office, it didn’t mean he didn’t slip the most important stuff into his bag on his way out when Sungjin wasn’t looking. 

He knows Sungjin said to give it a break but how could he? If another man died before Younghyun could find the unsub, it would only make him feel worse about himself. 

Taking a look at victimology, Younghyun sees medium risk victims. The unsub hunts in target rich areas, clubs mostly, considering that’s always where the victims are last seen but occasional bars as well. 

Younghyun would think that with all the CCTV in Seoul they’d catch some glimpse of the unsub but nothing. It’s as if the unsub just appears and then vanishes into thin air. 

It’s as he’s tapping his pen against the table does he finally decide to call Jae. He knows, he knows, he knows, but he’s going to ask again anyways. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be resting,” Jae asks as soon as he picks up the phone. Younghyun crinkles his nose again before glancing over the camera angles of one of the clubs the last victim had gone to. “Yeah, you and I know that’s not a thing. Have we checked surveillance cameras of surrounding stores?”

“Bri, you know I have. Probably like twenty times too. Of all the scenes. There was nothing on them.”

“Ok well what about dashcams of cars parked in the area?”

“Bri,” Jae says with a laugh of disbelief, “there are millions of cars driving around Seoul. You can’t seriously expect me to be able to get all the dashcams and search through all of them to follow one guy home.”

“I know, I know. I’m just stuck. I can’t solve this case without the unsub messing up and another man dying.”

There’s silence over the phone despite all the running fans from Jae’s side before Younghyun hears a sigh. “I’ll look and see if maybe I can get dashcams of cars surrounding the last victim’s apartment.”

“Thanks hyung, I owe you one,” Younghyun says, relaxing into his seat.

“Hell yeah you do,” Jae sneers. The phone cuts then and Younghyun holds back a laugh as the screen goes blank. Jae can be real immature but he’s one hell of a tech analyst. The guy’s on a whole other level when it comes to cracking into anything that has a mainframe. 

There’s real silence in his apartment for the first time as he looks around. He’s been part of the squad for over a year now and they’ve gone on to solve many cases. Younghyun has seen some things that he thinks the world should never know of but every time he’s been able to come back home and just clear himself of it all. 

He knows it’s not fair that he gets to live a normal life away from his work but he doesn’t think he would be able to survive if he did it any other way. Sure, he may be alone and his only friends may be the squad and the little old lady down the hall but it’s better than being so wrapped up in his work that he has no one. (And he swears he has friends, he does. He really does.)

His stomach rumbles after a second, interrupting him from his thoughts. It’s been almost a good day since Younghyun has downed a good, full meal and if there’s anything that’s good and that will make him full, it’s chicken. 

He’s just on his way out to ask the old lady down the hall for chicken recommendations when he sees Hyunae come out of her own apartment. 

He’d be a fool to not be flustered, he thinks as his face goes red immediately. 

Hyunae is the pretty girl from across the hall who works as a manager at one of the food restaurants. Younghyun can’t remember which one but he can always smell food on her when they happen to be in the elevator together. 

“Younghyun-ssi,” she greets, smile wide. Oh god is she pretty, Younghyun thinks as he watches her lock the door to her apartment. 

“I’m surprised to see you home today. Usually you’re already at the station by now,” she says. Younghyun watches as she places her hair tie between her lips before she reaches up to scoop her hair into a ponytail. 

Were all girls this pretty or was Younghyun just lucky enough to chance upon the most beautiful girl in the world? 

“Uh-uh yeah- I- I had the day off. Going to get some food,” he stutters. He can’t quite look her in the eyes anymore after the way he had followed the line of her neck. How much more creepy could he get? 

He hears Hyunae laugh as she finishes up her ponytail before he sees her tilt her head just slightly. “Do you want to follow me to my restaurant? I’ll get you something on the house.”

“Free,” Younghyun asks. He likes the sound of free food but- “No. I’ll pay but I would love to come try your food.”

Hyunae laughs as she waves him off. “It’s fine, really. Everybody in the building is old so they don’t like to order from my restaurant but I’d love to be able to treat you to a meal after all the hard work you put in to protect our city.” 

That’s all it really takes for Younghyun to follow Hyunae into the elevator. 

-

Hyunae’s food is delicious. The restaurant she runs is more of a modern fast food but the dining experience is just as good, Younghyun thinks as he’s chowing down on the bibimbap. 

“This is really good,” Younghyun says as Hyunae sits across from him with a smile. She’s supposed to be on shift but Younghyun guesses that as the owner, she can really do whatever she wants. 

“I’m glad you like it,” she says as she pours him a cup of water. “I’ve been wanting to ask you to come to the restaurant.” 

Younghyun smiles as he accepts the water. One glance around the room says that the place is popular with the younger crowd. He thinks he even sees an area for people who come alone if the large teddy bears seated by themselves are any indicator. 

Hyunae notices his gaze before laughing softly, “I used to hate going out to eat by myself because I’d always be staring at an empty chair,” she says. “I decided to put it up after I got stuck eating by myself one day. It makes people feel less lonely.”

“I’ll have to come again to sit with a teddy bear then,” Younghyun laughs and then with a sparkle in her eyes Hyunae smiles just a bit wider. “You don’t have to sit with one of those teddy bears. I’d love to accompany you whenever you need a friend.” 

Younghyun would be lying if he said his heart didn’t skip a beat. 

-

Younghyun presses his lips together into a thin line as he stares down at the victim laying on the floor. 

“He really fought back this time,” Sungjin says as he crouches to the floor, examining the marks on the victim’s wrists. “Cuff marks are there again but no cuffs.”

“He’s clearly resisting but there’s no blunt force trauma or other physical marks that show an altercation,” Younghyun says as he tilts the victim’s head. “How is he getting his victims to let him cuff them without any obvious signs of a fight?”

“You think they may be secretly gay? There’s no way a woman would have the confidence to kill without drugging,” Sungjin says as he stands back up. 

Younghyun pauses before standing up too. 

“No. What if our unsub is a woman? She seduces them into letting her put the cuffs on them and then easy kill,” Younghyun says. 

“Most men would fight back the moment they see a knife though,” Sungjin points out. Younghyun shakes his head in response. 

“She’s hitting perfectly across the neck. If she’s fast enough, they don’t need to see it coming.” 

“That means she has to be close enough to get blood on her,” Sungjin says examining the pool of blood surrounding the victim. “She’d need a change of clothes if she wanted to walk out of here without getting caught.” 

“So she has a kill kit,” Younghyun says. “A knife, handcuffs, and a change of clothes. How many women are walking around Seoul with bags big enough to hold all those things?”

“I guess we’ll have to find out,” Sungjin says. 

-

Dating Hyunae is so weird to Younghyun. He’s dated in the past but he’s never actually had someone who waits at home for him with a meal ready. 

Hyunae is a genuinely nice girl who asks Younghyun about his day, rubs his back, and gives him little forehead kisses when he’s tired. She’s stayed the night a couple of times and most nights Younghyun doesn’t even want her to go home. 

He’s actually begun to look forward to coming home and dreading going to work. It’s odd how relationships can change a person’s perspective but Younghyun thinks that being able to go home to Hyunae isn’t so bad at all. 

He’s just getting off of work when Hyunae sends him a message, pulling his phone out of his pocket, he ignores the shit eating grin Jae’s got on his face. 

I’ll be home late tonight so I’ll see you in the morning. Have some prep to do for tomorrow. Love you~

“Is that your girlfriend texting you,” Jae teases even though the asshole knows who it is. The minute Hyunae and Younghyun had started dating Jae had known and Younghyun is pretty sure it’s because he hacked into his phone and did something techy with it. 

“Hyunae says she won’t be home till late tonight. Prepping for tomorrow’s opening I guess,” Younghyun says with a shrug. He’s a little disappointed to say the least but he’ll get over it. He’ll see her in the morning. 

“Why don’t you go surprise her,” Jae asks, nudging the other with his shoulders. 

“That’d be so romantic of you Bri. Popping in to help your girlfriend. Maybe getting it on in her restaurant.”

“People eat in there,” Younghyun gawks, appalled that Jae has the audacity to laugh at something like that. 

“Don’t act like you haven’t thought about it before,” Jae says. “Anyways, I’ll see you tomorrow bro. Unlike you, I’m going home to my gaming system.”

Younghyun laughs before waving him off. He has a couple of things to wrap up here before he goes home. 

-

“You know, I almost became a doctor,” Hyunae says one day as they’re cooking in Younghyun’s kitchen. Younghyun blinks before glancing over at her. 

“A doctor? Why,” he asks. It’s honestly the first time she’s ever said anything about it. They’ve spoken about their careers before. Younghyun has always wanted to be a detective and Hyunae has always wanted to open her own restaurant. 

“My parents wanted me to become a doctor. Said it made the most money. I wasn’t interested,” she says with a shrug. She puts the knife down from where she’s cutting up vegetables before walking over to Younghyun and trailing her fingers over his neck. “Omohyoid, sternohyoid, thyroid,” she says. Her nose crinkles before she leans in to kiss it with a soft laugh. 

“I still remember this stuff years later.” 

Younghyun feels chills run down his spine before he settles his hands at Hyunae’s waist. “Let’s finish cooking,” he says when he feels the top of her head brush just under his jaw. Her lips are already at his collarbone though, nipping gently at the skin. 

At this point, Younghyun is sure they aren’t going to finish cooking. 

“We can just turn the stove off,” Hyunae says and of course, Younghyun groans as he turns Hyunae into the counter, lips already pressed over hers. Why didn’t he think of that?

**Author's Note:**

> This is not meant to be a long piece of work but rather something I wrote because my fingers actually started moving. There will be one more part as far as I know lol thanks for reading and please leave a kudos and a comment~


End file.
